


Mismatched Eyes

by HiddenObscurial



Series: Grindeldore One Shots [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood Pact, First Kiss, Global Wizarding War, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Spoilers for FBCOG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenObscurial/pseuds/HiddenObscurial
Summary: Can Dumbledore and Grindelwald put aside their feelings for each other and put an end to the Global Wizarding War?-One-shot I came up with while exploring Dumbledore and Grindelwald’s characters, covering their relationship as teens in 1899, their feelings towards each other after FBCOG, and finally, the defeat of Grindelwald in 1945.





	Mismatched Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve tried to make this as canon-compliant as possible, so I hope it is! This is my first time writing a fic so my writing may not be the best, but hopefully you enjoy it :)

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the Mirror of Erised, his fist closed around the pendant - _their_ pendant.

 

Gellert’s mismatched eyes in the mirror stared back at him, expressionless.

 

The pendant should have been gone by now. 

 

But then, Albus thought, it should have been gone ages ago. It should have been destroyed the second he had gotten hold of it.

 

According to the books he had strewn across the floor, everything he had set up was correct. The necessary runes and charms were all in place. Everything should have worked out as planned - the blood pact should have been nothing more than ashes on the ground.

 

Yet, here it was, still perfectly intact in his hand, the two drops of blood still swirling in the amber crystal.

 

Frustrated, Albus turned away from the mirror, away from Gellert’s unyielding eyes, and sat down heavily on the ground. He picked up the heavy, leather-bound book from the floor next to him, and thumbed through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

 

At the very bottom of the page, the line read: _One must remember that a blood troth is made as a symbol of love, and cannot be broken as long as one still loves the other._

 

He could not still love Gellert. Not after what he had done to muggles, to wizards, to _his sister._

 

But in his heart, he knew, after all these years, he still longed for Gellert’s presence, and the days spent together. He still longed for the only time in his life when he felt understood. And of course, he still longed for his voice in whispering in his ear, his soft touch trailing across his skin, and his lips against his.

 

-

 

_Albus and Gellert sat on the ground of the abandoned barn, a stack of books resting on a pile of hay next to them. They each had a book in their laps, but while Albus was focused on reading, Gellert was distracted by the boy sitting next to him._

  

_”Albus.”_

 

_Albus looked up, expecting Gellert to show him what he had found in his book. But the page left open on Gellert’s lap was just an ordinary article about the founding of the Ministry of Magic._

 

_”Albus, I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I know you feel the same way too.”_

  

_Albus looked into his friend’s eyes, which were gleaming with an intensity Albus had not ever seen in him._

 

_”I love you, Albus.”_

 

_Albus stared at Gellert, his mind still struggling to process what he had just heard. Surely Gellert did not mean it that way? Ever since he had met him, Albus had just known that Gellert was not just a friend in his heart - a friend would not make his heart skip a beat every time he saw them, or make his blush simply by saying his name._

 

_Albus finally spoke. “Gellert, if you mean you like me as a friend-“_

  

_”No.” Gellert cut in. “You know what I meant, Albus. I know you do.”_

 

_Albus studied Gellert’s face, searching for any sign that he could be simply telling him this as a prank, or worse, to get a rise out of him. But the expression on his face was genuine._

 

_”I love you too, Gellert.”_

  

_As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Gellert was practically lunging over towards him, the book on his lap falling to the ground. Gellert grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him closer and pressing his lips against his. A warm sensation exploded in Albus’ chest, and he felt the heat rising up to his cheeks._

 

_Albus hungrily kissed him back, pressing his lips against Gellert’s. Gellert’s fists were knotted into his shirt, pulling him up towards him. They tumbled to the ground, Gellert landing on top of Albus. They broke apart for a second as they fell, and stared at each other, catching their breath. And then Gellert leaned down again, kissing Albus firmly on the lips once more._

  

 _With Gellert’s body pressed against his, any doubt of Gellert’s true feelings towards him were now gone. He allowed Gellert to kiss him with an intensity that he had never felt before - one that sent tremors down his entire body and almost made him moan in delight. As Gellert kissed him, he brought his hands up and clung on to Gellert’s body, with one hand buried in Gellert’s blond curls._  

 

_When they finally pulled apart, breathless, Albus looked into those mismatched eyes again. Now that what he had desperately desired with Gellert had finally come true, he only wanted more._

 

 -

 

Gellert sat in front of the fireplace at Nurmengard Castle, a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table next to him.

 

 _Dumbledore refuses to take action against Grindelwald,_ read the headline.

 

The article went on about how Dumbledore had not disclosed why he would not fight, and that the ministry was keeping a close eye on him.

 

Fools, thought Gellert. He knew exactly why Albus was not fighting him. He simply could not break the blood pact, as he had expected.

 

Knowing Albus, he still loved Gellert, after all these years they had been apart.

 

As for why he did not simply break the pact and confront Albus himself, he told himself, it was because he was simply waiting for Aurelius to be ready to fight alongside him.

 

But in his heart, he knew that was not the truth.

 

In his heart, he knew the real reason why he was not fighting Albus - he still desperately wanted him, wanted to feel his warm hand in his, wanted to twine his fingers through his auburn curls, wanted to press his lips against his again. And most importantly, he did not want to see him hurt.

 

With a flick of his wand, Gellert sent the newspaper into the fireplace, and watched it burst into flames.

 

-

 

When Dumbledore finally broke the pact in 1945, he went into the fight against Grindelwald with a steely resolve to see his former lover defeated.

 

But while Dumbledore did not care for his friend any more, Grindelwald still saw the same pair of clear blue eyes from that summer in 1899.

 

And perhaps, that is why, in the end, Grindelwald let his friend disarm him and force him to his knees. For while Dumbledore had already decided not to hesitate to hurt him if he had to, Grindelwald did not want to see the owner of those blue eyes lying motionless, limp, on the ground.

 

So the Global Wizarding War came to an end, a long twenty-five years after it was started, with a promise to never let it happen again.

 

And when Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the Mirror of Erised once more, he no longer saw the mismatched eyes of Gellert Grindelwald staring back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! Please comment and give some feedback on my writing so I can improve, I’m thinking of working on another Grindeldore fic so your comments would mean a lot, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
